How does he feel
by stacyc19791
Summary: Bella is a senior in high school and has a crush on the Quarterback, Edward Cullen. How does he feel? Does he know and will he find out?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, Edward, Emmet or Jasper (to bad :( or any of the other Cullens/Swan's etc)!

Bella grabbed her bag and started out the door looking through it for her keys as she made her way to her beat up old Chevy. Finding the keys she opened the door and jumped in jamming the key in the ignition and starting the monster up. "Brrr, come on, heat up" she muttered cranking the heat all the way up even though she knew that it would still be cold, she threw the truck in reverse and backed out of the drive way heading to school for the first day of Senior Year. Ten minutes later and the heat just now starting to work, she pulled up in the student parking lot grabbing one of the last parking spots left. Getting out of her truck, Bella made her way into the school pulling out her schedule to find out where she needed to be for first period.

Spanish, Gym, English and then history were her first four classes before lunch. During lunch Bella caught up with Angela and Jessica since she was away all summer in Phoenix visiting her mom. Angela was now dating Ben who was also a senior and Jessica thought herself in love with Mike also a fellow classmate. Although Bella had never had a boyfriend she had always had a crush on Edward Cullen the Quarter Back of her school. She never told anyone, she didn't want anyone making fun of her knowing that he would never return her feelings. They ran in different social circles, he was popular, had girls always hanging around him trying for his attention, they all wanted to be the girlfriend of the gorgeous Edward Cullen but none of them ever won, he didn't dated, EVER. His two best friends Emmet and Jasper, both were dating their long time girlfriends Rosalie and Alice who were both extremely beautiful. Bella although not considered a "nerd" wasn't popular she had a few close friends but that was all she didn't need a lot she liked to keep things simple.

"So Bella meet any interesting guys while in Phoenix this summer", asked Jessica.

"No, I mostly hung out with my mom and Phil we didn't really do much" Bella said looking down at her lunch which consisted of an apple and a yogurt she really didn't like what they offered here and would eat when she got home. Bella looked around the lunch room taking in the students. Some where making out with their boyfriends/girlfriends, some where chatting and others where actually eating the school lunch. She looked over to Edward's table, the same place he'd been sitting since freshman year. He was laughing with Emmet and Jasper, he's just so gorgeous she thought.

"Wait, who's gorgeous" said Jessica. "Shit, did I say that out loud" asked Bella.

"Yes you did, now spill", Jessica basically yelled drawing a couple looks their way. Bella looked over to his table to see if he noticed and Jessica saw where her eyes were going. "Hmm, yep I see who you mean and really Bella he is gorgeous but we both know it's not going to happen" Jessica said while Bella looked away from him and at the table.

"Jessica I realize that I'm not stupid" Bella got up from the table and threw away the yogurt that she only took a couple bites from grabbing her apple she walked out of the cafeteria tring not to cry and walked to her next class which was Health. Great what fun I get to listen to all the guys in the class make stupid comments as the teacher tries to talk about safe sex. Bella walked into the class being one of the first ones and sat in the back far right corner. Watching the kids walk into the class room she heard Emmet enter the classroom laughing followed by Jasper then Edward. Edward looked around and his eyes stopped on Bella, embarrassed at being caught staring she turned her head and looked out the window hoping the class would start soon. A few minutes later Mr. Henry called the class to order, the first thing he did was pass out each student a condom. Bella was shocked, she couldn't believe that he would start the class off this way, she was waiting for Emmet's comments sure it was only minutes before he said something. As if on cue Emmet stood up, "Mr. Henry" Emmet basically shouted. "These condoms are regular sized and obviously look at me I'm not _**regular**_" laughed Emmet looking at Jasper and Edward. They both started cracking up at his comment. "Same here" said Jasper, taking his and handing it to Mike Newton who making a grab for Emmet's without being noticed. "Geesh Mike, no need to be grabby I'm sure Mr. Henry will give you a couple more if you need them" said Edward. "Although, really who would you be using them with" asked Edward. Mike turned his head and looked over at me making both Edward, Emmet and Jasper turn to look at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella opened her mouth trying to figure out what to say but couldn't come up with anything. Emmet opened his mouth but Mr. Henry jumped in before he could say anything. "All right Emmet thanks for the uh information, now would everyone have a seat and we can get on with today's lesson". The rest of class couldn't come quick enough, the minute the bell rang Bella jumped out of her seat grabbing her bag and running for the door only two more classes to get through and she would be able to go home and forget today ever happened. What was Mike thinking looking at her, she never gave him any indication that she was interested she had always assumed that he liked Jessica! Bella had to make sure that Mike knew she wasn't interested, he was a good friend and all but she really liked Edward.

After Calculus Bella's last class was Biology and she hoped that Mike would be in the class so she could talk to him. Walking into Biology Bella sat down at the table, each table allowed two students to sit. As the class started filling up Bella took out her notebook and pen to take notes not really paying attention to who finally took the seat next to her. Looking up Bella looked over and her mouth dropped open when she looked up into Edwards beautiful green emerald eyes. He had taken the seat next to her and was also in the process of taking out a notebook and pen. She allowed her eyes to look him over since he was occupied; his bronze hair which as usual was in disarray looked so soft and she had to force her hands to stay below the table so they wouldn't fly up and comb through it. He had on a regular pair of blue cargo jeans and a plain black t-shirt looking back up to his face Bella noticed that Edward was looking at her, Bella blushed and turned back toward the front of the class trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. From the corner of her eyes Bella kept looking at Edward she couldn't stop staring he was so gorgeous and sitting right next to her. Forcing herself to look around the room Bella noticed that Mike was also in the class she was trying to think of what to say to him after class. As she sat thinking of what to say she heard Edward clear his throat "uh Bella" he said trying to get her attention. Bella looked at him nervous about what he was going to say, "yeah Edward" she bit her lip trying not to blush because she couldn't stop looking at him now that he actually gave her a reason. "So you and Mike hun, I didn't realize that you two were dating" he said trying to keep his voice down so the teacher didn't see them talking. "WHAT" she almost yelled lowering her head and staring at the table. "No, Mike and I are NOT together, I don't know what he was trying to pull with his whole act during Health but we are not together" she looked over at Mike and noticed that he was watching her again. She gave him a look trying to ask what his problem was without saying anything but Mike just looked away acting like he was back to paying attention to the teacher. "Oh ok, I was just wondering" Edward muttered and turned back to the teacher although Bella could have swore he had a little smile on his face, yeah I'm going crazy she thought, please just let this day get over so I can go home and hide under my covers and forget this day happened.

The final bell rang and Bella made her way out toward her truck anxious to get home looking again in her bag for her keys, every time she thought this happens to me I loose them in my bag you'd think I'd learn to put them some place so I could easily grab them but nope I just drop them in and spend 10 minutes looking for them. As she approached her truck she walked up to the hood and put her bag on it still looking "Ah ha found them" she muttered to herself. Walking over to the drivers side door she got inside looking around the parking lot to see who was still their and she noticed that Edward was talking to Mike near his car, a Black Dodge Ram. As she watched them talk they would look her way every once and a while Mike kept looking at the floor when Edward would talk to him. Bella couldn't take it anymore and new they were probably making fun of her so she started up her truck and pulled out of the parking lot heading toward home she kept looking at Edward in the rear view mirror who just happened to be staring after her as she drove away.


End file.
